


Romance Novel

by MotherRameses, TessAlyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chiss (Star Wars), Eli's so embarrassed, Lysatran culture, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance Novel, Seduction, Thrawn is just amused, Tumblr Prompt, and a little turned on, but also there is plot?, idk - Freeform, in the romance novel?, it's basically bad writing on purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/pseuds/TessAlyn
Summary: The Chiss was holding a battered paper-bound novel in his hands, turning it over with a curious expression. “What is this?” he inquired.Blind panic rose up in Eli’s chest and he darted forward. “That’s nothing,” he blurted out. “Give it here.”He made a grab for the book, but Thrawn held it up out of his reach, gazing at the cover. Eli’s cheeks burned. The image, he knew, showed a bare-chested, blue-skinned alien embracing a young Human male.“This appears to be a depiction of my species,” Thrawn said. “How did you acquire such an item?”“My… My sister gave it to me. As a joke,” Eli sputtered, lying through his teeth.





	Romance Novel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt from @wukeskywalker: "Since the Chiss are myths on Lysatra, I bet there is a niche interest for saucy smutty novels about them. “Ravished by the feral Chiss” and “Seduced by the mysterious Chiss pirate” were some of Eli’s favorites."

_ “Let me go,” Zane said, struggling against his bonds. “Please. Whatever I’m worth to you, my family will pay double.” _

 

_ The alien tilted his head slightly, his red eyes boring into Zane’s. He was sitting on an overturned storage crate, leaning forward with hands on knees, gazing at him intently. Zane wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d been captured, but based on the number of times the alien had brought him food and water, it had to be at least three days. And he still had no idea why. The alien didn’t seem to know any language Zane knew— he communicated mostly by gestures and grunts— so there was no way to ask. He was obviously intelligent, though. And curious. He visited the storage locker frequently, usually to empty the chamber pot or change the bedding, but sometimes he’d just sit and stare at Zane with those glowing eyes. It was unnerving to say the least. _

 

_ Zane had grown up hearing stories about the Chiss, those savage alien warriors who preyed on innocent travellers, attacking and raiding any ship that strayed too close to their home. But those were just stories, myths and legends told to all Wild Space children. They weren’t real! _

 

_ Or so he’d thought. The creature sitting across from him looked exactly like the ones in the stories. Incredibly tall, lean but muscular, with dark blue skin and glowing red eyes. If circumstances were different, Zane would probably have found him attractive, but as it was, the Chiss terrified him. _

 

_ “Please,” he said again. “Just tell me what you want.” _

 

_ The alien didn’t answer, just leaned forward and stared at him even more intensely. Zane stared back, trying his best not to look frightened. _

 

_ After a few moments, the Chiss let out a huffing breath that sounded almost like frustration. Then he rose up from his seat and came towards Zane, who shrank back against the wall, some of the more gruesome myths— torture, human sacrifice, cannibalism— flashing through his mind. _

 

_ The alien knelt down on the floor directly in front of him, then slowly reached out a hand toward his face. Zane squeezed his eyes shut, fear flooding his stomach. “Don’t hurt me,” he said, his voice cracking. “Please don’t hurt me. Please. Just let me go. I’ll do anything.” _

 

_ A cool hand brushed against his cheek, and it was all he could do not to scream. Never had he felt so utterly helpless, so vulnerable, so afraid. He was going to die out here, all alone in the middle of unknown space, at the hands of this mysterious savage. _

 

_ But oddly, the hand resting against his cheek didn’t feel threatening. The touch was gentle, almost tender, and after a few seconds, Zane cautiously opened his eyes. _

 

_ The Chiss was still kneeling in front of him, hand pressed against his cheek, but he wasn’t staring at Zane like he usually did. His eyes were closed, his forehead wrinkled up with concentration, his body swaying slightly. Zane watched him, puzzled. It looked almost as if he was praying. Was this some sort of ritual? _

 

_ Without warning, a white-hot sting of electricity sizzled through Zane’s body, causing him to yell and jerk backwards, hitting his head against the wall. A piercing pain went through his temples, blurring his vision. Then suddenly, he heard a voice. But it wasn’t coming from the Chiss— in fact, it didn’t seem to be coming from anywhere. It was speaking inside Zane’s head. _

 

Do you understand me?  _ it asked. _

 

_ And strangely, Zane did. _

  
  


***

  
  


“You said this bag contains your personal effects?” Thrawn asked politely as the door to their room quietly  _ whooshed  _ shut behind him. 

 

“Mostly, yeah,” Eli said absently. “Just set it down wherever.” He had packed his bags quickly when he found out he was to be transferred to Royal Imperial with Thrawn, and was already elbows deep in the rucksack that contained his uniforms. “Thanks for helping me carry ’em.”

 

“Of course,” Thrawn said, and Eli heard him cross over to one of the desks and set the bag down.

 

Eli scowled as he surveyed the tunic in his hands. It was an absolute mess— wrinkles everywhere. If he wore  _ that  _ to his first day of classes, he’d give the Core World cadets even more reason to sneer. He glanced up at the chrono on the wall. Nearly 1900.

 

“We passed by the laundry on the way over here,” he said over his shoulder, still trying to smooth out the wrinkles. “Did you catch what time they stop accepting loads?”

 

“I did,” Thrawn said. “We have approximately ten minutes to drop any items into the chute in order to have them cleaned by morning.”

 

“Great.” Eli sighed with relief. “I should probably get everything cleaned then. Would you mind checking the other bag? I think I shoved some socks in there.”

 

“Certainly.” Thrawn unzipped the bag and began emptying the contents. 

 

Eli clumsily bundled up the rest of his uniforms (when had he acquired so many?) and started towards the laundry chute, but upon seeing Thrawn, stopped dead in his tracks.

 

The Chiss was holding a battered paper-bound novel in his hands, turning it over with a curious expression. “What is this?” he inquired.

 

Blind panic rose up in Eli’s chest and he darted forward. “That’s nothing,” he blurted out. “Give it here.”

 

He made a grab for the book, but Thrawn held it up out of his reach, gazing at the cover. Eli’s cheeks burned. The image, he knew, showed a bare-chested, blue-skinned alien embracing a young Human male.

 

“This appears to be a depiction of my species,” Thrawn said. “How did you acquire such an item?”

 

“My… My sister gave it to me. As a joke,” Eli sputtered, lying through his teeth.

 

“It appears to have been read many times,” Thrawn observed, examining the worn and dog-eared pages.

 

“Well, it wasn’t new when she gave it to me,” Eli said, the blush spreading up to his ears. “She probably read it a lot as a teenager.”

 

“Would you mind if I read it?”

 

Eli’s stomach curled. “I don’t think you’d be able to,” he said. “It’s written in Lysatran.”

 

Thrawn arched an eyebrow. “Indeed,” he said, the ghost of a smile tugging at his mouth. “Well, I do not think I need to read it in order to understand the contents. Or the meaning.”

 

He held the book out to Eli, who snatched it out of his hand. “I need to get the rest of my laundry,” he mumbled, and went back across the room, tucking the book underneath his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the smut novel revolves around the superstition/myth that Chiss are telepathic and almost completely non-verbal. This particular Chiss (haven’t thought of a name for him yet) captures Zane because he wants him for his mate. He’s trying to communicate with him telepathically but it isn’t working, so the Chiss figures out how to create a mental “bond” between the two of them so they can hear each other’s thoughts. Eventually, Zane gets over his fear and starts falling for his captor, resulting in steamy space sex :)


End file.
